Chocolate Firewhiskey
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Remus and Sirius are alone after everyone else is at Hogsmeade. Sirius think it’s about time to test his new drink…


**Title:** Chocolate Firewhiskey

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Remus/Sirius

**Length:** words

**Summary: **Remus and Sirius are alone after everyone else is at Hogsmeade. Sirius think it's about time to test his new drink…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings:** the two pups getting drunk, male/male activity (although not graphic)

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** confiteor3 (Live Journal)

**Notes:** This is my back-up fic for phantomdove at hpslashnotsmut who requested Fluff, Angst, Coming Out (of one or both characters). I really hope you love it. I won't deny that this idea was originally my attempt for my fic assignment I was writing for loony4lupin for the LJ community remusreads. However, I decided to abandon it due to having a sad theme (something that the requester did not want) but because, I as writer was enjoying writing this story, I put it aside for further development. I was inspired by several pieces of art on LJ.

**Review:** Yes please.

On an ordinary day, Sirius would have loved to have gone to Hogsmeade with the rest of his class. However, this was no ordinary day--the previous night had been a full moon, and he was tired from lack of sleep. Not that he regretted it--one night of insomnia every month was a small price to pay to keep one of his best friends, Remus company and he had to admit to himself that he actually like being in his Animagi form, maybe a bit_ too _much.

And so, instead of causing mischief with his other Marauders, he was lying on his bed, his head resting on his arms. Remus was lying on the bed adjacent to Sirius and he was reading a book; although, Sirius could not help but notice that Remus had been staring at the same page for at least ten minutes.

Sirius sighed. "Difficult, is it?"

Without looking up, Remus asked, "What?"

Sirius turned onto his side and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "That book you're reading. Is it difficult?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm just finding it hard to concentrate, I guess."

Sirius exclaimed in mock surprise, "Oh bloody hell! I better ring the _Daily Prophet _! That's got to be the news of the year!"

Remus chuckled. "Oh shut up."

Sirius smiled. "You're bored, aren't you?"

Remus turned to face Sirius. "Yeah, I guess. You?"

"Very."

"You know you didn't have to stay behind because of me."

"Don't be daft, Moons. I know how tired you get after every full moon. It wouldn't have been right to leave you behind."

"So, what do you fancy dong then?"

"Well, I did have _one _idea. We could try out this new drink I invented."

Remus looked at him in mock suspicion. "Oh, I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Trust me, it's harmless."

Sirius got off his bed and reached under it. He retrieved two drink bottles that bore the familiar Butterbeer label. However, the liquid inside the bottles were not the usual butterbeer colour but rather a dark brown colour.

He handed a bottle to Remus. "Here."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Hey, Remy. Don't you trust me?"

Remus stared at the bottle and then looked again at Sirius. He wanted to say no but he was finding it hard to resist Sirius' puppy dog look. It did not help that Remus wanted Sirius as more than his best friend, and he thought that Sirius' puppy dog look just made him look more adorable than ever. What was more agonising for Remus was that he knew Sirius would never see him as more than a friend. After all, everyone at Hogwarts--yes, even the teachers--knew that Sirius liked the girls. The number of times that he had been kissing a girl in a classroom by a teacher--the number count was lost ages ago.

As Remus stared at the bottle, he realised that his friend would never do anything to hurt him or pull a prank on him. Well, there was that incident with Snape and the Shrieking Shack but Remus had forgiven Sirius for that, although it did take a long time. It was because of his utter trust for Sirius that Remus took the bottle from him.

Sirius grinned cheekily. "Good boy. Trust me, you'll love it."

"Hmm, we'll see."

Remus took off the loose bottle top and he immediately smelled the sweet aroma that escaped. He took a quick sip. The thick liquid tasted as scrumptious as it smelled. He took another sip and then another. He had never drank anything so delicious for a long time. And the aftermath of each taste was wonderful--it was warmer and more relaxing than the effects of Butterbeer.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm guessing you like it. I told you that you could trust me."

Remus smiled. "What's in this?"

After taking a swig of his own drink, Sirius said. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I do want to know, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Well, it's got a bit of Firewhiskey in it…"

Remus interrupted. "_Firewhiskey_? Merlin, we'll get caught!"

"Remus, we're seventeen! We're allowed." Sirius winked. "Trust me, we won't get caught. It hasn't got much in it--we can't possibly get drunk off this. The rest is simply melted Honeydukes chocolate."

"Mmm, I thought I recognised that sweet taste." Remus licked his lips that were now surrounded by a ring of chocolate. "But Sirius…_ Firewhiskey_!"

"Trust me, we won't get drunk." When Remus said nothing, Sirius admitted, "Okay, maybe a little."

"Have you actually _tried _it yourself?"

"Well…no."

"You've not even tested it on James or your lass, Eleanor Caldewell?"

Sirius lowered and shook his head. His reaction made Remus suspicious. "Are you alright, Pads? Did you have to stand up Eleanor today to stay with me? You didn't have to. Do you want me to have a word with her later? You could have spent the day with her, you know."

Sirius murmured, "I didn't want to."

"Why?"

Sirius looked up, and a grin appeared on his face although it looked to Remus like his friend was forcing himself to smile. "Come on, Moons. Let's see if we can get drunk off this stuff."

Remus could help but get the feeling that Sirius was forcing himself to sound cheerful and that he had hit a very sore spot. He wanted to know what made his secret love sad but decided not to push the matter. He simply returned the smile and took a gulp from his own bottle.

They spent the entire afternoon drinking Sirius' potion. After finishing his first bottle, Remus felt a craving for some more. Sirius did as well and so they brought more bottles out from under Sirius' bed. They then both got onto his bed, closed the drapes and placed a Silencing Charm on the enclosed area.

After drinking three whole bottles of Sirius' chocolate Firewhiskey, Remus started to feel light-headed. He lay upon the bed and closed his eyes, hoping that would ease the dizzy feeling swimming through his head.

Sirius groaned. "How you doing there, Moony?"

Remus mumbled, "My head is swimming. How are you doing?"

"I think I may have put out-of-date chocolate in the potion." Sirius' voice was slightly slurred, and Remus could not help but laugh so loud at this unfunny remark that his head immediately began to pound.

He rubbed his forehead. "My head hurts now." His voice sounded almost as slurred as Sirius'.

"Aw, poor baby."

Moments later, Remus felt gentle fingers caressing his forehead. It did not stop his brain from throbbing, but he was enjoying Sirius' soft touch, wishing Sirius would touch him like that everywhere on his body.

"Mmm…so nice…Eleanor is so lucky."

"She dumped me." Sirius' voice was low but Remus did not miss a word.

Remus opened his eyes and saw Sirius looking over him.

In the same low voice, Sirius repeated, "She dumped me, Remus."

"Why?"

"She caught me having a wank."

Remus laughed softly. "Doesn't she know that we guys have a wank now and again?"

Sirius shook his head. "It wasn't that what bothered her. It's…it's…"

Tears began to swell up in his eyes, and Remus felt a pain inside him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. He rubbed his cheek against Sirius'.

"It's alright, Pads," he whispered. "We're just a wee bit drunk, that's all."

"No, it's not!" Sirius sniffled into Remus' shoulder. "What upset her was that I wasn't thinking of her whilst I masturbated. I didn't call out her name when I came. I called out…someone else. I'm such an idiot!"

"Yeah." Sirius felt Remus smiled against his cheek. "But you wouldn't be our Sirius if you wasn't."

Sirius let out a sound that was mixed with crying and laughing. Remus pulled back so he was looking into his friend's steely-grey eyes.

Remus traced his thumb against Sirius' cheek. "Don't cry, Pads. What's wrong? Were you in love with her?"

"No." Sirius shook his head. "Remus, I'm such a prat!" More tears fell from his eyes. Sirius buried himself in Remus' shoulder and began to cry louder.

Remus held onto the back of Sirius' head. "Shh, Pads. Shh. Look, I think we've drunken too much. Let's just take a nap and everything will be alright."

They both lay down on Sirius' bed, cuddling each other. As he held onto Sirius, Remus could not help but stare at the animagus' lips that were tinged with chocolate. They were so tantalising to the werewolf, and Remus wondered what it would like to taste them.

Sirius let his fingers trail against Remus' soft cheek. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Remus smiled. "Because I don't want one."

"Then it's a good thing that you don't because you would be in competition with me and James for the lasses. We wouldn't stand a ch…"

Sirius' kind words were cut off by Remus pushing his mouth against Sirius' own. Warm, sweet lips rubbed together and to Remus, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Remus half-expected Sirius to pull back so when Sirius pulled him even closer, he was pleasantly surprised. When they pulled away, Remus let out a satisfied moan. Sirius ran his hands idly through the werewolf's hair.

"Moony," he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Remus asked, looking into Sirius' eyes.

"I meant it when you said you'd be in competition with me and James. You are absolutely gorgeous!"

Remus blushed. "Thank you."

After a short pause, Sirius asked, "Remus?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Remus smiled with all the happiness burning up inside him. "Yes."

Sirius placed a hand on the back of Remus' neck and their lips met again. This time, Sirius ran his tongue across the werewolf's lips. Remus tilted his head slightly back and moaned happily when he let Sirius' tongue inside his mouth. The sweet aroma of chocolate was intoxicating, and when he felt Sirius' fingers tear off his clothes, Remus became lost in a swirl of drunkenness and lust.

The first thing that Remus felt was a slight headache, although it was not as bad as when he was drunk. He also felt himself resting on something soft and warm. It took him a few seconds to realise he was lying on Sirius' chest. He sat up so fast that his head pounded a little. He also felt Sirius' sheets touch his skin and that was when he grasped the fact that he was naked, with his chest and private areas feeling very sticky. He looked down and saw a brown sticky substance on his torso. He rubbed some with this thumb before sucking on it. The sudden taste of mixed chocolate and Firewhiskey made everything clear and Remus began to remember--

_…Sirius grinning at him as he upended the contents of the bottle onto….Remus spreading his legs wide...gripping Sirius' hair as his head bobbed up and down on...and then… _

_Oh, Merlin! I don't remember/i _He thought. _i Did we do it? Oh, he's going to hate me for this _

"I wondered when you would wake up."

Remus looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius leaning on his elbows, staring at the werewolf. Embarrassed about his nudity, Remus grabbed hold of the bed sheets and anxiously wrapped it around his waist. He then buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"Hey." Sirius sat up and wrapped his arms around Remus. "What's wrong, eh?"

"Just feeling a bit woozy."

Sirius' hand ruffled Remus' mop of brown hair. "It's called a hangover. Don't worry--there wasn't enough Firewhiskey to cause a major one."

Remus groaned in his palms. "Oh Merlin, what did we do?"

Sirius chuckled. "Had a_ fantastic _time. Well, _I_ did anyway."

Remus lifted his head from his hands. "What?"

"Oh yes. Don't you remember? I licked the Chocolate Firewhiskey off your chest, and it tasted absolutely fantastic. I went lower" -- he was now speaking very quietly in Remus' ear -- "and lower until I was sucking--" He pulled his tongue out and let it glide over the inside of Remus' ear.

"I remember that, but everything else is a blank. What happened next?"

"After you came in my mouth, which was lovely by the way, you passed out, and I had a wank before cuddling up with you. What's wrong, Remus? Didn't you enjoy it?" Remus felt his stomach turn with nerves, and he had to look away in shame. Sirius held him tighter. "Its okay, Remy. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I…I…I _did _enjoy it, and that's the problem."

"Tell me." When Remus did not speak, Sirius asked, "Are you straight?"

Remus sighed. "No, I'm gay. I've known for a long time. But the problem is that _you _are straight, aren't you? And if we hadn't gotten drunk, this never would have happened."

Sirius cuddled himself more against Remus' back. "Is that what you think?"

"Well, you _are _straight, aren't you?"

"Well….not quite. I do fancy lasses. They're gorgeous. The thing is…" Sirius paused for a moment and let his fingers ruffle the werewolf's brown mop of bed hair. "I also fancy guys too."

Remus shot a glance at Sirius in shock. "You what?"

Sirius grinned. "I'm bisexual, Moony, and I've been in love with a guy for a long time. _He _is the name I called out when Eleanor caught me. _He _is the reason she dumped me and yet I love him more than ever."

Remus smiled. "Well, he's a very lucky bloke."

Sirius nuzzled into Remus' neck and planted gentle butterfly kisses on the soft skin. "Yes, you are."

Remus did not say anything but kissed Sirius' black hair. "You really mean that? You really mean _me_?"

Sirius looked up into Remus' soulful eyes. "Who do I think I mean? Snape? Of course I mean you, you silly mutt. I would never lie to you, Remus."

Remus smiled. "Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"No." Sirius flashed his usual cocky grin and brushed his nose on Remus' cheek. "Well, maybe a little but this is the truth I'm telling you." He said each word slowly and softly. "I…want…you."

Before Remus could say a word, his lips were against Sirius', fingers becoming entangled in black and brown hair. Remus gently leaned forward until he was pinning Sirius to the bed, the two pups feeling a different sort of bliss than earlier. It was not ruled by drunkenness but rather a repressed feeling that did not have to be so anymore.

James and Lily walked up the stairs of the Gryffindor tower. They were carrying several bags that were filled to the brim with assorted sweets and chocolates.

"I really hope Remus and Sirius come on the next trip," Lily said. "I don't fancy carrying this much to them next time."

James smiled. "Of course they will. The next trip will be our very last. They would have to be utter idiots to miss it."

"Yeah well, they had better make it up to us for doing this for them."

"Aw, come on, Lils. You know they wanted to come but you know…"

Lily interrupted. "I know."

They entered the common room but there was no-one in there. They decided to try the boys' dormitory and there, they could see that the drapes were drawn around Sirius' bed. The mild aroma of chocolate mixed with alcohol hit their noses but there was another smell in the air. James and Lily looked at each other with raised eyebrows before walking over to the bed.

James pulled one of the drapes and there were the two pups lying on the bed, the white bed sheets covering the lower half of their bodies.

Lily was the first to speak. "Whoa."

Sirius stirred and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the couple standing in front of him, he jolted up in the bed and grinned cheekily.

"Hey, Prongs. Hey, Evans. Did you have a good time at Hogsmeade?"

James smiled back. "Obviously not as much fun as you and Remus did."

Remus started to stir and groaned when he saw James and Lily at the foot of the bed. He put his pillow over his head. Sirius tried to pull the pillow away from Remus but the werewolf kept a tight grip on it.

Sirius reassured, "Hey, Moony. Don't be embarrassed."

"Yeah," Lily chipped in. "If you two are gay, then that's fine."

Remus peeked out from under the pillow. "Really?"

"Really," James said. "Here, guess what we got."

He and Lily tipped their overflowing bags and countless sweets dropped onto the bed. Remus immediately launched into the sweets whilst taking care to keep his private areas covered by the bed sheets. The trio shook their heads at their chocoholic friend before joining them in enjoying the sweets. After a time, James mumbled something and Lily swiped him on the shoulder.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

James swallowed. "Sorry. What I was trying to say was what is that smell?"

Sirius answered, "Oh, just a drink I made."

Lily was intrigued. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I call it Chocolate Firewhiskey."

She sniffed the air. "Ah, I wondered what that smell was."

Sirius reached for a half-open bottle that stood on the floor by the bed. He handed it out to the couple. "Want to try a bit?"

James took it first and took a small sop. He was immediately taken back by the taste. "Whoa, Pads."

Lily took a sip. "You're not wrong there, Potter."

Sirius swiped his hand as if dismissing the comment. "Oh, it doesn't have that much whiskey in it."

Remus grinned. "Just watch how much you drink. That stuff is addictive."

Sirius ruffled the werewolf's already-messy hair. "Only if you're a chocoholic."

"It's not bad, actually," James said. "Can we borrow a few bottles?"

Sirius laughed. "Are you planning on getting Evans drunk and seducing her?"

James chuckled. "Yup."

Lily smirked. "You got more chance of seducing Severus."

Sirius teased, "Oh, is she playing hard to get, Prongs? Anyway, I got loads of bottles under my bed and I can give you the recipe as well. Just be careful how much you drink. You'll never know what it could lead to." And with that, he winked at Remus.

The werewolf winked back and pulled out four bottles from under the bed, passing one to each of his friends. They then opened the bottles but before taking a sip, they clinked their bottles together in a quiet salute to their everlasting friendship.

_End_


End file.
